


Dead To The World

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my <a href="http://kradingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kradingo.livejournal.com/"><b>kradingo</b></a>  card. Prompt: Glamnation: Day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead To The World

Adam never really gets a day off. It's not like a 9-5 where he get the weekends off and he can lay around his apartment without getting dressed the whole day. He isn't even sure he would know how to do that. He has never been a 9-5 kind of guy. So when he gets a day with a clear schedule he finds himself kind of lost. Everyone makes their own plans and heads out leaving him alone on the bus. He spends all morning organising his clothes into better order. Sorting his shoes in favourite to least, that takes him two hours because it's so hard to choose. He cleans all his make-up and brushes. Applies his make-up and then removes it just for the fun of it.

 

Then he gets bored.

 

He isn't the kind of person to go snooping through everyone else's stuff... well not anymore. He learnt his lesson when he found some personal items in Monte's bunk that he'd rather he didn't know about. He decides he might be able to be one of those people who does nothing all day in their sweatpants. So he changes out of his jeans into what we wore for bed and gets himself comfortable on the sofas and puts on his True Blood box set.

 

He doesn't usually think to deeply into the show, but he has time to let his mind wander and he tries to figure out Sookie and why she likes Bill so much. Then he tries to figure out why everyone else seems to like Sookie so much. This show could get very confusing to someone who has absolutely no idea what's going on. His phone buzzes from the floor and he expects it to be Tommy, probably a message mocking him for how lame he is being today. He smiles to himself when he sees that it's Kris. A smiley face and “ _what you doing?”_

 

Kris is bored. Adam always gets messages like this off Kris when he is bored. Adam replies immediately. “ _Not much. Day off! Can you believe it? I'm bored.”_

 

“ _Me too. Want some company?”_

 

Then there is a tapping at the door and Adam thinks it's purely coincidental. Mainly because Kris should be half way across the country and it's much more like that one of the guys forgot something. But yet when he opens the door, there is Kris with a smile on his face, guitar in one hand and bag in the other.

 

“What...”

 

“Hey.” Kris pushes past Adam and throws his bag down and places his guitar on the table before turning back to Adam. “What are you wearing?”

 

“My... pyjama's.”

 

Kris smiles and shakes his head. “Those aren't pyjama's.” He follows the sound of the TV and plonks himself down on the sofa, moving the cushions until he is comfortable. “Hey, True Blood! Awesome.”

 

“You don't watch this?” Adam says disbelieving.

 

“Yes I do. It's a little confusing though.” Kris tilts his head and watches as Bill leans into Sookie. “I mean why does Sookie like Bill so much? He isn't that hot and I don't know... there's just something about him you know? And also... why does everyone love Sookie so much? All the guys are in love with her.”

 

Adam feels tense as he sits down, which is weird because he is usually so comfortable around Kris. He leaves a wide space between himself and Kris and tries to get as comfortable as possible. “My mom got me the books to read, but I haven't started them yet. Maybe I should... why are you all the way over there?”

 

“What?”

 

“Come here...” Kris's arms are wide and welcoming and Adam really can't say no to such an invitation. He shuffles along the sofa and Kris pulls him in close. It's been a long time since they were like this together. Kris buries his face into Adam's hair and breathes in deeply. “I've missed you.”

 

“Is that why you came here?”

 

“Hmm. Tommy called and said you were planning on spending the day alone here. When do we ever get time alone just to hang out?”

 

“Never.”

 

“ _That's_ why I'm here.”

 

Adam lets go of the breath he had been holding and relaxes against Kris's body. The DVD keeps running but neither of them watch for much longer, too caught up in each other. Adam hopes every time he has a day off they are exactly like this.


End file.
